Dark calling
by Kindred01
Summary: Harry mets Dracula one night
1. Chapter 1

Harry stood looking at the man in the park. He swallowed as he took a step back' I wished I had my wand' he thought. The man stood there looking at Harry, eyeing him up and down like he was hungry. "What do you want?" Harry asked.

The dark hair man smiled. "I was wondering if the Boy of Light would lay with me tonight."

Harry's eyes widened 'did I hear right?' he thinks as he looked at the man. Everything about him screams royalty, pure blood but something else screamed at him 'VAMPIRE.'

"I'm 15 years old you pervert! Not a street walker!" he growled as he looked anywhere but his eyes. A voice rang in his head, it was Hermione's 'Don't look at them in the eyes, they will charm you and never turn your back on one and if you don't have a wand say are you like the vampire's from Twilight' this made Harry smirk, even when she said it in front of Ron.

"I am aware of how old you are and what you are. I have been watching you long enough to know the pains in your eyes are not meant for one your age." Harry watched him as he shifted his weight from side to side.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"You've heard of me. My name slandered by a mad man to make profit," he snarled, with hatred.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Harry again and saw fear in the boy's face. He smiled showing his fangs. "I have not been seen in hundreds of years. I am dead but not dead." This statement struck a chord with Harry.

Those words echoed in his head as flashing of a film he saw long ago filled him mind."Y…Your Dracula?"

He looks up to see the man is gone. Feeling the hair's on the back of his neck rise, he knows he's here somewhere. The park was quiet, the only sounds being made was by his own deep breathing. His green eyes feverishly looked around the park as the long swing set sat still. He moved backwards until his body came in contact with something hard 'Oh god' he thought as he turned to face what he already knew was behind him. He looked up and caught the glint from the vampire's eyes and he froze. "You are a clever boy Harry," He said as he took the teen's glasses off. "And your right, normally age is important to me, you are too young but your pain is strong. I can fix that Harry; I can make the pain go away." He said.

"H…How?" Harry asked.

Dracula can see the teen was trying to fight the charm, but his power was too strong. He pulled the teen's face up to his look at him. "I can give you what your heart wants. I can give safety, free of pain, love, family and no more fighting." The pain in the boy's eyes starts to fade as tears start to burn down his cheeks. He took his hand and wiped the tears off his face."P…Promise no more fighting?"

"I promise." He whispered as he kissed the teen.


	2. Chapter 2

...

Tonks noticed that Harry hadn't returned to his uncle's house. She frowned, she saw the baby whale, as she calls him, walk back into the house smiling as he push what looks like a broken wand into his back pocket. If that wasn't any more alarming it when she heard the uncle say "The freak can sleep in the shed." She panicked.

Then as he locked the door, she moved away from where she was and walked down the road looking for the dark hair teen. A worrying thought crossed her mind, what if that fat boy had hurt him again, after the last time she threatened to send him to china and put him on a sushi menu.

She walked up the street; she was one wand blast away from calling for help. Her heart was thumping against her chest, it started to hurt as she started to walk pass the park. She stopped and took a step back as she heard a moan, turning around she looked towards the scene in front of her. She took a couple of steps forward, she let out a gasp at what she saw. There was Harry Potter on the ground his clothes were pulled off him and there was a tall dark hair man above him, driving his hips into the young teen. She knew was a vampire by how he looked, his skin had an unnatural colour and she could see his fangs in the moon light. He wrapped a hand around Harry's neck, turning his head to side and sunk his fangs into the boy's neck.

Snapping out of her shock she pulled out her wand. "OI! GET OFF HIM!" Tonks screamed at the vampire.

Pulling his fangs out of Harry, he turned to face the bubble gum pink hair woman, those her hair was now sickly lime green. Dracula looked at the woman with blood around his lips, he pulled out of the partly unconscious teen and pulled him into up to stand as he wrapped his cloak around him and stood there looking at the woman, but all Tonks saw one moment they were laying now but in a blink of an eye. She stood there looking at them. "Let him go!" she ordered, harshly.

The vampire chuckled as he licked Harry's neck. Harry himself whimpered and let the vampire hold him as he couldn't hold himself up. He was aware that Tonks was there by her voice even though is vision was blurry. "Oh I don't think so; Harry is coming home with me." He grinned as he sliced his wrist and placed it directly over Harry's mouth.

"He's a child!" she yelled.

"A child? Is that how your Lord sees him? I'm sure Dumbledore has being saying lots of rose tinted lies," He grins as he pulls his wrist away, he looked at Harry who's eyes were glassed "Shhhh, my love."

"Don't hurt her...please." Harry whimpered to him, Dracula smiled at him.

"Of course." And then they were gone.

Tonks was left there looking at the spot where they were a moment ago; she walked closer to the spot noticed Harry's glasses and blood.


	3. Chapter 3

...

Albus was a mess. Harry Potter has gone missing; Tonks had called the other Order members to come to the scene. He walked up to the young woman and looked at her, she explained how she saw Harry's fat cousin come home with Harry's broken wand and the uncle had locked the doors and windows. Then she told them she went looking for the teen and found him with the vampire. Every one stopped moving and looked at her with wide eyes, she told then what the vampire was doing to Harry and how he infected him with his blood. She was in tears and screamed into her hands. "HE HAD NO WAND HE WAS DEFENCELESS!" she cried out.

She left the part out like the rose tinted lies that the vampire talked about. In the end she told him what the vampire looked like and the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes were gone "Dracu." He said getting the pink hair woman to look at him oddly.

"Albus?" someone called out to him, the white hair man frowned and looked around.

"Go and deal with that family!" he ordered, sternly.

"There is one point," Came the voice, they turned around to see Snape walking up the path towards them with Arthur and Madeye.

"What are you talking about?"

"Vampires, a small group attacked the house, only one is a live that is boy." Snape said.

"Can we get anything out of him?" Molly asked as she comforted Tonks.

"No, its old vampire magic, it makes the person relive what they've done through the eyes of their victims. If he was a wizard he might have last longer." Snape said looking shocked at the mess he saw in the house and in the baby whale's head.

"We found Harry's wand, it was broken in two. Ron said once that Harry had to get his wand fixed every holiday, which he even learnt to do it himself."Arthur said with a deep sigh, Snape looked at Dumbledore again but with a colder look.

"I bet you're now regretting getting Black killed," He hissed at him.

"Severus now is not the time…we have to find…"

"'Now is not the time' your impractical old fool, Black's own magic would have kept those monster away from here, you know that as well as I do!" Snape snarled.

"What is he talking about?" Molly asked.

"Sirius was a vampire." Tonks sniffed.

"And you forced us to kill him! You told us he was a threat!" Molly yelled.

"ENOUGH I AM THE ONE HERE WHO IS TRYING TO GET THE BOY TO KILL VOLDMORT! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME HE WOULD HAVE KILLED MOST OF YOU ALREADY!" He yelled stormed away.

He knew this was going all wrong, he has no idea that Dracula would come and claim the boy. He thought he warned him to stay away 'must hurry I need to get Harry back under my control.'


	4. Chapter 4

...

Harry stood looking in the mirror at his new look. He wasn't much taller, his hair a slightly longer 'look like emo.' he thought. He felt like someone else was looking back at him, the eyes were still dark green but they had a unnatural shine to them, his skin was paler and smoother, his scar was gone 'thank god' "Ah there is my son." Dracula called out to himself.

Harry turned around and looked at the man in front of him and wrinkled his nose. "That would be a little wrong won't it? You fucked me." He said.

The older vampire let out a deep laugh that sent shivers down Harry's skin, vampire magic can ripple along the skin and spike when they are happy, angry, and sad and so on and so forth."I sired you. We always fuck our sires unless they are our own children." He smiled at him, Harry smiled back.

"Why me? You said before you have been watching me…why?" Harry asked as he ran his hands though his hair, Dracula walked over to him and turned him around and made him look at themselves in the mirrors as he helped him with his emerald green waist coat,

"Why not you? It's always going to be you." He smiled at Harry as he kissed his neck.

"Come let's get you something to eat," He said as he led Harry out the room. "We have a lot of training to do my young prince." He grinned. "You are already half way there."

It was four weeks later when Dumbledore managed to locate Dracula's Castle. He looked down at himself and frown at how battered his clothes looked and he waved his hand, cleaning and fixing his image. He set about working on what he want to tell Lord Dracula to try to get him to give him back Harry 'I have to get him back' he thought as he looked at the frightening castle. The air was bitter and it stung to breath. He walked over to the magical wards that protected the old home. He stood at the gate waiting for someone to speak to him, a gargoyle shifted and looked at the wizard. "What your business with the Lord Dracula?" the gargoyle asked to old wizard.

"I'm here to talk about his young ward." He said, the yellow eyes of the stone creature looked the wizard over.

"Lord Dracula will meet with you; however you're magic will be restricted." Dumbledore wanted to argue with the gargoyle but it turned back to stone and looked off into the sunset.

He felt the wards shift to allow him to enter into, but he could feel his magic being restricted 'Bugger! Taking him by force isn't going to happen then'. There was a deathly stillness passed the wards, there was no harsh wind that could cut though you, there was no singing birds. It was as if you've lost your hearing.

The large carved wooden doors opened and let the man in, a man stood there looking at the wizard. "Lord Dumbledore welcomes to Lord Dracula's home please follow me. He will meet with you shortly." He said.

The blonde hair man gave quick bow and turned around and started walking down the hall. The wizard followed the man. The man was a vampire but he looked flushed like he was more human 'half breed' he thought as he followed him. He looked at the halls, all seem to be brightly lit and warm and inviting, other vampires and werewolves seem to be milling around talking to each other or just cuddling, he stops staring when the man stops and looks at him.

"Keep your inner thoughts low, there are some who can hear what you think." He said as he open the door and let him "I will have tea brought for you." And with that the blonde left.

It was two hours before Dracula came to see him by this time the wizard was fuming, the doors open and a young man walk in with Dracula and two other another vampire and a werewolf ."Albus I am sorry for keeping you waiting. I had important things to attend to and well, you coming at this moment in time was at upmost troublesome." He said with a smile as he stood a seat.

The young man came and sat next to him as the other two said on the young man's side, it took him a few moments to recognise the two other men.

"You're meant to be dead!" he said to the long hair man that has his arms around the wolf, both men look younger than he has ever seen them.

"I am dead, remember I'm a vampire." He smiled.

Dumbledore was not a happy man. Sirius Black was meant to be dead. Sirius turned to the wolf sitting partly in his lap.

"Remus?"

"Shhhh too busy…Sirius, neck." He said purred, the vampire tilts his head and lets the wolf lick his neck.

"I'm sure your here about Harry?" Dracula asked the angered wizard.

"I am, I want to know where the boy is and for him to come back with me. I'm sure he doesn't want to be here." He said.

The teen next to the men started laughing and Dumbledore looked at him. "And what is so funny young man?"

Green eyes looked at the old wizard. "What I find funny is different from what you find funny, but the fact being is I am Harry and I love it here. I have my all family here and lots of fun people to talk to." He grinned.

Dumbledore took some steps back and looked at the teen. He looks so different his clothes fitted and his hair is longer and shinier and his eyes are darker and the scar 'it's gone' "H…Harry my boy you look so different." He said.

"Of course he does! His blood has been awakened and he is the prince to the throne." Sirius said, smugly.

"Our little cub, a prince." Remus smiled holding Harry's hand; the teen smiled at him and squeezed his hand a back.

"Harry I know all this seems grand but don't forget what Dracula did to you!" Harry stopped and looked at back at the old wizard.

"And what a wonderful time he had doing it." He said laying his head on Dracula's shoulders.

"HE SENT VAMPIRES TO KILL YOU AUNT AND UNCLE." The old man shouted.

Harry looked at him. "Did you?" he asked.

"Your uncle pulled a shot gun out on the vampires I sent to collect your belongings and I guess he didn't clean the gun and it back fired. What are vampires going to do with so much blood around?" Dracula said to Harry, the teen hummed and looked back Dumbledore and before him open his mouth again.

Harry said. "But I would like to go back to Hogwarts to finish my education." He said, this made Dumbledore look up and smiled "However I would like to Remmy and Siri teaching DADA's." he said.

"No! Out of the question." The old man said quickly.

"Oh well then, I'm sure another school will take me on for my last two years...yes?" Harry said as he crossed his leg over the other one.

Dumbledore bit his tongue 'it's just the vampires blood, I will break him down and get him back' he thought.

"Well I am sure we can work something out for you two lads." He said changing his voice to a more kindly grandfather.

"Wonderful," Dracula said "Now let us know what is deciding Albus, my prince is keen on getting his education." He said.

Harry stood up and started to head for the door."I'm bored now I'm going to look for Ero…oh and head master, you will not break me down again." Harry smiled before leaving; Dumbledore looks shocked at what he's been told and looks at the others.

"Thoughts travel far and fast in this place and lies and liars can be smelt." Dracula told him as he and the others left the room.


End file.
